PC:Cynthia (HealingAura)
Summary Fluff Appearance and Personality Age: 24 Gender: Female Height: 5' 7'' Weight: 140 LBs Alignment: Good Cynthia is very curious and she likes to study books and explore new exciting places. She wishes to learn more about the spirits of this world, accompanied by Arronax her spirit companion. Cynthia is dedicated to bring the divine power of her goddess Palladys to good use by protecting the innocents and helping the ones in need. Background: Cynthia has been raised in the Imperium as a true follower of Palladys. As a child, she has been dedicated most of her time with the priests of Palladys, in their small temple, learning from their wisdom about the history of this area. Cynthia has been dreaming about Palladys revealing herself to her in her sleep, asking Cynthia to use her knowledge and true belief to bring justice and order upon this world. Cynthia did not realize the true power that Palladys has given her, but this recurring dream has certainly motivated her even more to study from the priests. One day, Cynthia's gradfather has died and her parents received an old mining cave as inheritance. Her father, Solmyr, took Cynthia to the mining cave to check what was left from that abandoned place, that was used to mine crystals in the past. When they arrived, they saw an empty cave full of dirt and mud. Cynthia has suddenly fallen into a pile of mud and when she stood up, she noticed that there was a small iron handle in the ground in the middle of the mud. Her father successfully pulled that handle and revealed a trapdoor in the ground, with a ladder leading to a hidden floor in the cave. Cynthia and Solmyr have decided to check what has been secretly hidden on the lower floor, and there they discovered hidden treasures and many books of the arcane. The room was filled with mysterious looking artifacts - rings, swords, capes and necklaces, but one artifact has caught their attention. It was a small wooden box with golden symbols and it was surrounded by an aura of light. Her parents decided to donate the artifacts to the temple of Palladys, but Cynthia was very interested in the wooden box that they have found, so they let her keep it. For many days and weeks Cynthia tried to understand the meaning of the golden symbols on that wooden box, and then she found out in one of the books from the cave that these symbols are written in Elemental. The meaning of the symbols was "The forces of nature are within me keeping their secret safe. Bring the elements upon me to enter, but only the gods can help you escape". Cynthia has tried to solve the riddle by pouring water on the wooden box, rubbing it with earth and plants, blowing air on it and even setting the box on fire, but nothing happened. The box was not damaged by the fire, and Cynthia was still curious about the secret hidden within the wooden box. Interested to find more about the elements, Cynthia discovered a book of arcane knowledge that taught her how to control the elements of fire, water, earth and air. When she used her spells to create a vortex of air that lifted the box in the air, the magical aura that surrounded the wooden box was shining brighter than before. While the wooden box was spinning in the air, Cynthia created icy water that flew right into that whirling vortex. Then, she created a stone armor around the wooden box, and the magical aura was piercing from it with small beams of light. Finally, Cynthia concentrated fire on the wooden box and suddenly she saw a blinding flash and fell unconscious. When Cynthia woke up she was no longer in her home. An elemental spirit came to her, introducing himself as Arronax. Arronax explained Cynthia that they are within the magical box and it is his duty to serve the one who enters this place. It was dark and quiet in the box and Cynthia soon realized that she is trapped inside and cannot go back to her friends and family. Arronax created food and water for her to eat and drink, and taught her about the ancient spirits that are hidden in the world. Apparently Cynthia wasn't the first person to enter the magical box as she has found the humanoid bones and skulls of the previous visitors. Cynthia prayed to Palladys to release her from this prison and then radiant light was coming from her hands and a huge implosion collapsed everything within the box. After a month inside the wooden box, Cynthia found herself back at her home with Arronax, who congratulated her for successfully escaping the artifact that was destroyed and turned to ashes. Since then Cynthia, with her helpful friend Arronax, were traveling the world trying to use the power of Palladys and the elements to help the ones in need. Hooks: Explore new places - Cynthia is very curious and likes to discovery new places Follower of Palladys - Cynthia is a dedicated follower of her goddess Spirit Companion - Arronax is Cynthia's spirit companion and he helps her both as a mentor and as an advisor Kicker: Discover the origin of the magical wooden box Math Attributes Attacks Defenses Saving Throw Bonuses: None Senses and Reactions Health Surges per Day 6 (Class 6 + Con 0) Powers Powers Known Invoker/Shaman Shaman Features Call Spirit Companion Spirit's Wrath Healing Spirit (Hybrid) Speak with Spirits At-Will - 1st Level Spirit Infusion: Shaman Spirit of the Tempest: Shaman Hand of Radiance: Invoker Encounter - 1st Level Thunder of Judgment: Invoker Daily - 1st Level Silent Malediction: Invoker Multiclass Wizard (Encounter) Beguiling Strands: Wizard General Second Wind Powers to Hit |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= }} Class Features Hybrid: Invoker/Shaman Armor Proficiencies: Cloth, leather Weapon Proficiencies: Simple melee, longspear, simple ranged Implement: Rods, staffs, Totems Bonus to Defense: +2 Fortitude Covenant Manifestation: Cynthia gains the Covenant Manifestation of a Divine Covenant of her choice (Manifestation of Preservation) Manifestation of Preservation: When Cynthia uses a divine encounter or daily attack power on her turn, she can slide an ally within 10 squares of her 1 square Companion Spirit (Hybrid): Cynthia gains the call spirit companion power. In addition, she chooses one of the Companion Spirit options. Cynthia doesn't gain the Spirit Boon or any of the powers granted by that choice, but she is considered to have the class feature for the purpose of meeting prerequisites and using the benefits tailored for it in certain powers. Special: To select the at-will attack power associated with a Companion Spirit, she must have the appropriate spirit Elemental Spirit: Cynthia is considered to have the Elemental Spirit class feature for the purpose of meeting prerequisites and using the bonuses in power tailored for it Healing Spirit (Hybrid): Cynthia gains the shaman power healing spirit. The power functions as normal, except that she can use it only once per encounter Spirit's Power Talent Option: Cynthia gains the opportunity action power of the Companion Spirit option she chose - Spirit's Wrath Racial Features Human * +2 to ability of choice (Wisdom) * Size: Medium * Languages: Common, Elemental * Bonus at-will power * Bonus Feat: 1st level * Bonus Skill * Human Defense Bonus: +1 to Will, Reflex, Fortitude defenses * Speed: 6 Skills Feats Hybrid Feat: Cynthia gains a hybrid talent option (Spirit's Power) for one of her hybrid class entries. bonus feat Arcane Initiate Wizard: Cynthia gains training in the Arcana skill. She chooses a 1st-level wizard at-will power. Cynthia can use that power once per encounter. In addition, Cynthia can use wizard implements (Orbs, staffs, wands, tomes).level Regional Benefits The Imperium - +2 Diplomacy (added as a race bonus). Equipment Gold left: 53 gp Stats Block sblock=CynthiaCynthia - Female Human Invoker|Shaman 1 Passive Perception: 19, Passive Insight: 14 AC: 16, Fort: 13, Ref: 15, Will: 15 Initiative: +0; Speed: 6 HP: 21/21, Temp HP: Bloodied: 10, Surge Value: 5, Surges left: 6/6 Powers At-WillCOLOR="Green" Call Spirit Companion Spirit's Wrath Spirit Infusion Spirit of the Tempest Hand of Radiance/COLOR EncounterCOLOR="Red" Healing Spirit(Hybrid) [ ] Speak with Spirits [ ] Thunder of Judgment [ ] Beguiling Strands [ ]/COLOR DailyCOLOR="Gray" Silent Malediction [ ]/COLOR /sblock Category:L4W:Requesting Approval Category:L4W